fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaina
Biography Shaina first appeared in That New Contest Smell! backstage during the Jubilife City Contest. Yazmyne, Jillian, Ethan, and Cody only met Shaina by chance as Yazmyne's Espeon was drawn to Shaina's Umbreon as they are natural counterparts. Yazmyne and the others introduced themselves, but Shaina gave Yazmyne the cold shoulder. Shaina explained that she knew who Yazmyne was and that her title of Legendary Coordinator was a joke, commenting on her recents in the Riau Grand Festival as well as her record-low placing in the Johto Grand Festival, which Shaina attributed due to Yazmyne not taking Contests serious yet she is able to call herself a Top Coordinator due to a few lucky wins in Kanto. Though Shaina had a rude introduction, she proved to have the skills when she appealed with Roselia utlizing Magical Leaf and Sunny Day, allowing her to advance to the battle rounds. In the battle rounds of Grace and Frustration with Style!, Shaina performed with Umbreon, who defeated Jillian's Glameow and Ethan's Kricketune to advance to the finals. Shaina was particularly impressed with Ethan's Kricketune but was about to snub Ethan when he said he was truly interested in gym battles. Ethan quickly defended himself saying that he and Jillian shared a promise to compete in Jillian's first Contest together. Shaina pieces together that the two want to reach their goals together, something Shaina could relate too. As the finals were underway, Shaina faced Yazmyne and her rambunctious Buneary. Because Buneary was ruled by her anger, Shaina and Umbreon easily dominated the battle. However, Yazmyne changed the way she was commanding Buneary allowing her to take away Shaina's points. By the time the five minutes were over, Yazmyne and Buneary held the most points, allowing Yazmyne to win the Jubilife Ribbon. Shaina was bitter about her loss because to her, she lost to someone who didn't care about Contests, but she had to admit that Yazmyne did have skill as a Coordinator. Shaina later appeared on her way to Hearthome City for the upcoming Contest Double Performance. She encountered Jillian and her friends and admitted that she's lost her most recent Contest. Shaina then showed off an excellent Double Performance appeal with Cherrim and Umbreon. Shaina then stauck around to coach Jillian on Double Performances before she left in hopes of them competing in the finals of Hearthome City. Shaina reappeared for the Hearthome Double Performance in Two Times the Appeal!. She met with Yazmyne, Jillian, Ethan, and Cody and was dismissive of Yazmyne when the girl didn't even know what a Double Performance was, leaving her grossly unprepared for the upcoming contest. Of the day of when Shaina saw a Coordinator Zachary performing, she mentions that he was the one who won the Contest that she lost. Shaina then appealed with Cherrim and Vespiquen, lighting the stage with her signature Sunny Day before Vespiquen soothed the audience with Aromatherapy and Sweet Scent. Shaina's performance advanced her to the battle rounds. When Jillian failed to advance, she agreed with Yazmyne that Jillian needed space when Ethan and Cody wanted to go after her. During the battle rounds in the Performing on the Edge of Strategy!, Shaina performs with Roselia and Vespiquen again. Her quarterfinal opponent was Zachary, who completely outclasses her as a Coordinator as Zachary's Croagunk and Girafarig smother almost all of Shaina's attacks, leading to Shaina's elimination from the Contest. In order to bounce back from her defeat at Hearthome, Shaina joins Jillian, Ethan, and Cody in the Hearthome Tag Battle between Let's Tag Team the Competition! and Blazing Something Fierce. Shaina is paired with Ethan and they work excellently together, able to advance to the finals where they face the strong yet dysfunctional of team of Jake and Jillian. During the hard-fought battle, Chimchar evolved into Monferno which led to Shaina and Ethan's defeat. After Jillian failed to advance on the appeal stage for a second time in Free to Worry, Shaina came to Solaceon Town to force Jillian to observe the errors in her performance. The two shared a brief battle between Cherrim and Monferno, and Shaina won. Shaina reminded Jillian that she was on her own losing streak when she first started out as a Coordinator, losing two Contests in a row before winning her third, one of the times losing on the appeal stage. Shaina explains that she's also on a losing streak. However, instead of trying to break through the losing streak so quickly, she decided to pass on the Solaceon Town Contest and recover before her next big challenge. Shaina decided that she wanted the Aqua Ribbon to symbolize the end of her losing streak, so she traveled to Lake Valor for the Wallace Cup in Perform, All Heroes Alike!, where Jillian and Yazmyne were entering too. Shaina was bitter that Yazmyne was also the most recent winner of the Aqua Ribbon. However, she was excited to meet Nick, a fan of his and followed his tourney and victory in Johto following his upset in the Riau Grand Festival. On the appeal stage, Shaina showed off her new capture, a Kadabra, in appeal that didn't concentrate on Sunny Day. Shaina cleared the first two battle rounds and faced Harlem in the semifinals in Explosive Tactivs to a T!. She battled with Vespiquen against Harlem's Feebas and won, securing her place in the finals against Jillian where she used Kadabra against Jillian's Monferno. Shaina and Kadabra inched a victory against Jillian, and Shaina was presented the Aqua Ribbon by Nick and his Scizor. Shaina registered for the Sinnoh Grand Festival with her rivals in...For the appeal stage, she summoned Roselia and Alakazam for the Double Performance. For the performance Shaina commanded Alakazam to control Roselia with Telekinesis, and Roselia created a crescent moon with Sweet Scent in appeal that made Roselia seem like a flower fairy. Shaina's performance advanced her to the battle rounds. With Alakazam, Vespiquen, and Umbreon as her primary battlers, Shaina advanced to the semifinals where she encountered Yazmyne for a spot in the final. Shaina she chose Cherrim and Bastiodon against Yazmyne's Lopunny and Lucario. Yazmyne's Pokemon orchestrated an elegant dance in an ice and snow performance that easily gave Yazmyne the lead, but Shaina's Pokemon fought hard, to ultimately tie the scores. The battle concluded in a collision her Shaina's Fire Comet combination and Yazmyne's double Mirror Coat, resulting in a collision of lights and a bell chime that silenced the mesmerized audience. When time ran out, Yazmyne had the most points and Shaina was eliminated from the Grand Festival. Shaina was gracious in defeat and admitted that Yazmyne gave her the most exhilarating battle that she ever had. Before the finals, she and Jillian renewed their promise to face against each other in the finals of their next Grand Festival. Shaina sat in the audience and watched the epic final battle tween Jillian and Yazmyne where Yazmyne depleted nearly all of Jillian's points by the time clock ran out. After the festival, Shaina met with Yazmyne and congratulated her on her victory and gave Yazmyne her undying respect, allowing the two turn their rivalry into a peaceful one. The day after the reception, Shaina mentions she will be going back to Snowpoint City since Candice is throwing a party to celebrate her placement in the festival even though she didn't win. Shaina also mentions that she was asked by Fantina to become her protege. Shaina relays that Fantina was encapsulated by her semifinal battle against Yazmyne and wanted to teach Shaina about Ghost-Type Pokemon as well as incorporating black flames into her appeals. When Shaina said her farewells to the group, she boarded a boat for to Snowpoint City. Personality and Characteristics Pokemon Shaina does not have a particular preference to what type of Pokemon she captures, but she primarily enjoys Pokemon who can bring out the qualities of nature on stage for Contests. Therefore, she prefers Pokemon who can learn Sunny Day, scent moves, or Grass-Type attacks, but Shaina later takes advantage of the sun with Fire-Type attacks. Contests Sinnoh Ribbons *Jubilife Ribbon (Grace and Frustration with Style) *Aqua Ribbon (Explosive Tactics to a T!) Grand Festival Ranking *Sinnoh Grand Festival - Top 4 Other Achievements *Hearthome Contest - Top 8 Related Articles Category:Pokémon coordinators